


A Fairytale About Slavery

by eggblue



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Non Consensual, Size Kink, Stamina kink, Torture, Vorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-10
Updated: 1999-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggblue/pseuds/eggblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vorta overseer of a Dominion prison camp works through her sexual fantasies with the men under her command, taking Dr. Bashir along for the ride. Takes place during 'Purgatory/Inferno' episodes in season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairytale About Slavery

**Author's Note:**

> December 1998-May 1999 (My first fic evah!!!)
> 
>  
> 
> Winner of a Golden Orgasm Award from Lady Cyrrh in 1999. So sweet for a budding slasher!

**************

How long have you been  
Lost down here?  
How did you come  
To lose your way?  
When did you realize  
That you’d never be free?

\- Miranda Sex Garden  
“A Fairytale About Slavery”

****************  
  
Utra dreamed as she slept.

Now, people who don’t know better usually assume that Vorta do not sleep or dream at all, but they are mistaken. For Utra remembered all of her dreams with crystal clarity, down to every vivid detail. They serve to remind her of what she once was and help her forget what she is today, which is something we all look for from time to time.

(That reminds me, first things first. I shall tell you this tale as well as I know how, but before I do, a warning. Don’t expect me to give you a happy ending, or an easy escape, because that is not the way it happened. I am only repeating what I know, and as your fair storyteller, I don’t believe that I’m obliged to give you anything more than that! So take it or leave it. Who says life is fair, anyways? I certainly don’t...)

Where was I? Oh yes, I will tell you what she dreamed about...

She was in a forest of long ago. If Utra were conscious, she would have automatically known that it was her home, but as it was she was asleep, and she just knew that it was beautiful and frightening. All around were trees of every shape and size, and the brightest color green she had ever seen. Small creatures darted about the ground, and birds of unimaginable beauty flew from limb to limb. Their feathers plumed from their tails in long spouts of scarlet and blue.

All of this Utra imagined while she slept, and she saw herself in her dream as well. She was standing against a tree so very wide. Her entire back brushed against the rough and moss-covered bark. She could feel it on her skin, for she was completely bare. This forest was her home long ago, when she was an ape swinging among the trees, but she was standing in it as her present self, her eyes still violet and clear, her skin still pale as the moon above. In her mind’s eye, she saw herself against the tree. She was blindfolded and tied, her arms wrapped as far as they could reach around the trunk. Her legs were left free, and she could feel the wet leaves tickle her toes. Utra knew that she was waiting for something, something to come to her.

When it came she could feel it rather than see at first. Black forms of liquid warmth floated to her from across the forest. They rushed to touch her body, and ran themselves across her skin like flowing snakes of mercury. They moved like her Founder gods moved, or like she imagined them to be. She had never seen a Founder in the flesh, so to speak. But she’d heard stories, and dreamt of them enough to feel their presence was with her at all times. In her dream they touched her all over, wrapping themselves around her limbs and skin. Everywhere she felt them was like torture and pleasure, her tied arms keeping her at their mercy, as they showed her the desire that she never knew was inside of herself.

Slowly, one of the forms moved up her inner thigh and ran up her torso to her sensitive nipples. She cried out as the overpowering sensations coursed through her body. The same form that was so expertly working at her breasts spread itself over her trembling abdomen until it reached in between her thighs. Utra felt it glide against her clit as it moved toward her opening, spreading itself as far inside her as it could go, filling her up with a wet warmth.

She opened her mouth to cry out as she came, over and over, and as she did, another black liquid tendril reached inside her mouth, muffling her cries and suckling her tongue. At the same instant, a third form that had been massaging her rounded ass drove into her from behind with all its might. Utra’s legs had given out long ago from the endless waves of pleasure running through her entire body. She hung limply from the tree, seeing only darkness, and imagining that the forest itself had enveloped her inside itself, the plumed feathers caressing her skin, the soft earth filling her body with sun-warmed contentment.

Then Utra awoke, as we all must at sometimes awake from sleep and the certainty of dreams. She opened her eyes to the gray and shadowed walls and sat up in her hard bed. It is a good thing that Vorta cannot recognize beauty, or she would have felt lost in the desolate drabness of the prison camp. But the camp, drifting alone on an asteroid, was where she had been placed by the Founders, and as a Vorta, she had to do what she was told. Alas, she would not even know how to disobey orders even if she could. (Which is a thing that you too will find to be true, in time. Rebellion, independence, freedom, these things are messy and difficult, which is why it can be so easy to live without them and not even know that they’re gone...)

Utra was therefore entrusted with the operation of the prison camp, and its Jem’Hadar soldiers who served beneath her command. It was an easy enough assignment. All she had to do was make sure that no prisoners escaped and that her ‘Hadar did as they were told. Utra found her job boring at times, and she didn’t understand why she couldn’t just kill her prisoners and be done with it. But Utra learned long ago to be patient and do as she was told, so she never complained or cut corners, (which is what everyone should learn to do).

Luckily, Utra had Deyos to keep her company. The ‘Hadar might have been good soldiers, but they were horrible at polite conversation. She walked to his office as was her routine every morning. When she arrived, he was eating a breakfast of berries and sparkling lemonade. She stopped at the arch just inside the sliding door, waiting for him to acknowledge her. Deyos looked up at her with crystal cold violet eyes, his dark hair and pale skin also like her own. It is no big surprise really, as you might guess, that all Vorta were created from the same family. Oh, maybe some were of a more distant relation than others, but they were all related somehow genetically. It was easier to keep track of them that way, if they all had similar genetic backgrounds. They understood this as a natural thing, as they do not have families like you or I have. The Vorta only have themselves and the hierarchy, the Founders and the Jem’Hadar. That is the order of things, which is accepted without question.

“Come in, Utra.”

Deyos called to her with a syrupy voice and smile, a smile that she returned automatically. She approached him where he was sitting without a word and stood in front of him, between his chair and desk. Leaning back to sit on the edge of the desk, she lifted her left leg and placed it on his armrest, revealing to him her still-wet sex from the dream she’d just had. He responded like he did every morning, and unfastened his pants. Deyos’ hard member throbbed noticeably as his instincts kicked in from deep inside. Neither Vorta’s expressions changed as their bodies moved together and fit inside one another. Utra lowered her sex onto his until he was completely inside. They remained fully clothed and began their conversation as if nothing was going on, meanwhile Utra rocked her hips against his as fast as she could, face to face.

“Brother?” Utra asked, looking calmly into his eyes as she continued to bounce on top of him.

“Yes, sister?” Deyos answered, holding onto her gaze as well as her gyrating hips.

“I’m feeling a bit bored today.” Her muscles contracted steadily with an orgasm that she hardly even felt.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear you say that,” he replied, not meaning a word of it, or its opposite meaning either. But she continued anyway, as with Vorta, true sentiment is never expected.

“May I punish the prisoners today?” She continued working towards another climax, and felt him approaching his own.

Deyos thought this over for a moment, as he was usually the one to punish the prisoners on this day, but perhaps he could change his rules for once. The Founders allowed him leeway in a few matters, and punishment was one of them. The Vorta were just so good at things like that, it really made perfect sense. “Alright, you may, Utra.” He answered her question while he came silently inside of her, feeling nothing except for the contentment of completion. For nothing brings greater satisfaction in a day than doing all those little tasks that we set out to do.

Utra raised herself off of his body and smoothed out her skirt as she stood. “Good, I will get started then,” she said with a smile. He responded by fastening his pants again and returning to his breakfast. On the way out of his office and on her way to greet her captives, Utra imagined all the ways she could use her time to torture, using the limited imagination that she had available to her. By the time she reached the holoroom where the sessions took place, she had an idea (and a rather nasty one at that, too).

***

Julian Bashir awoke bound and gagged again. The last thing he remembered was arguing with the Jem’Hadar when they cut their food rations, and in the process, being struck over the head. Afterwards there was just blackness. Julian learned his lesson again, for that’s what you get for speaking your mind when no one wants to listen.

He opened his eyes to the bright light, expecting to feel a pounding in his head, but he felt no pain. Instead he found himself staring at the floor. Realizing this, he began to sort out his situation (which was a rather bad idea in his case).

Julian was in a large room, and he was at the center if it. Curiously, he seemed to be hanging upside down, but not completely. He was bent at the waist, like an inverted V, over some sort of raised bench, and his hands and legs were bound so where he couldn’t move. (Well, maybe I should let Utra describe it. After all, she created the scene in front of her right out of her own mind, and hanging upside down as he was, Julian didn’t have the best perspective at the moment, did he?)

Utra looked over her masterpiece one last time just to make sure everything was perfect and ready. Let’s see, the room was certainly big enough, like most holorooms were. And there was sufficient light, dark in the corners, and then painfully bright where her prisoner was kept. Very Cardassian, that light was. The walls and floor were snow white and spotless, the temperature of the room not too cold. So far, so good. She looked at her prisoner with fascination. He was set up in the very center of the room. His tanned and thin body draped face-down over a T-shaped stand that was four feet tall. It was wide enough that his hips, but only his hips, balanced on it comfortably, and tall enough so that he was completely suspended in mid-air. Very nice. Let’s see, his legs were spread apart and chained to the floor with little room for slack. Small but strong rings of silver metal encircled his ankles and wrists. But while his legs were spread apart, his hands were bound together and drawn forward, stretched out in front of him and pointed straight at the floor. A single chain fastened his wrists to the floor, to a spot far in front of him. His mouth was gagged with tape as well, but other than that, the rest of him remained free. Hmmm, am I forgetting anything else? Oh yes, he was also completely nude from head to toe.

Utra could see him testing his restraints, but she knew that they would hold fast. It was the same with her other prisoner, that Klingon Martok. But she wouldn’t do much with him, at least not yet. He was just here to observe, for that added extra bit of humiliation. It was Julian who was the one being punished today. The Klingon was merely tied to a chair off to the side and gagged as well. He wouldn’t be moving anytime soon either.

Meanwhile, Julian vainly tried to calm himself down, trying not to think about why he might be in this position. Four weeks ago he was secretly taken prisoner by the Dominion and placed in this camp. He spent his time there so far fighting the Jem’Hadar in hand to hand combat and helping Enabran Tain work on the communication device. The combat wasn’t so bad, after all he was genetically engineered to be stronger than the average human and he was definitely smarter and faster than any Jem’Hadar was. As for listening and helping Tain, well, he’d had practice in dealing with Garak and the both of them were remarkably alike in certain ways. So far, so good. But then yesterday their Vorta overseer, Utra, had decided to cut rations for no reason at all. As a doctor, and a proclaimed self-righteous and naive member of Starfleet, he couldn’t remain silent while the already starving prisoners were deprived of what little sustenance they had. No surprise, he had decided to open his big mouth and complain about it.

He was in the midst of mentally kicking himself when the door to the holoroom opened. Seven Jem’Hadar soldiers walked in and stood by Utra, calmly awaiting her orders. With so many eyes suddenly upon him, Utra’s, Martok’s, and the Jem’Hadar’s, he abruptly realized that he was naked.

Julian thought for a moment, /Now why would I be... Oh no, God no, no no no no.../

***

Utra was pleased with the set up. It was her design, and her favorite program. She so rarely got to use it, she appreciated the luxury that it afforded her in pleasure. Her own Jem’Hadar had never experienced this little program of hers. She enjoyed novelty so much.

“Computer, mirrors.” At her command, the floor shimmered underneath Julian, until he could look down at his reflection. He craned his neck out over his arms in time to see the entire wall in front of him dissolve into a mirror as well, surrounded by fluorescent lights in the midst of the darkness.

“Computer, cameras.” The computer responded this time by turning on a dozen large monitors all around the room.

“Computer, begin recording on my command. Now.” A dozen little red eyes glowed back at him, signaling the cameras to begin taping from different angles. Most of the monitors were in front of him, but it seemed that everywhere he looked there was a picture of his naked body filling up his vision. One from behind him, a perfect shot of his spread ass. One in front, showing his bared back and outstretched arms. More from the side, from above, one from below, showing his frightened face whenever he bowed his head.

“These monitors are set up all over this camp, to serve as an example to other prisoners who might be thinking of disobeying the Dominion. It was a very bad thing that you did. We take you into our home, treat you well, we give you food, and a bed to sleep in, and plenty of room to move around, and all you can think of to repay us is rudely asking for more. You... are... greedy.” She shook a finger at Julian, as if at a naughty child.

Julian watched as Utra ordered her men to form a wide circle around him. They stood just outside the circle of light but he could see their shadowy forms quite clearly. Utra herself stood in front of the mirror directly ahead of him. There was enough light so she was sure Julian could see her. She turned around to face the mirror, although she couldn’t really see herself for what she was. That was impossible for a Vorta to do. Still, her pale skin was powdered white and her eyes and lips were heavy with bright burgundy shades of make-up. She looked impeccable, her burgundy lips matched the long, tight, low-cut dress she was wearing, the same one that she had worn in Deyos’ office that morning. Utra smiled at herself in the mirror and looked at Julian’s face as he gazed up at her. She caught the fear in his eyes that he was trying very hard to hide. It made her smile even more. After all, she was just doing her job, but that doesn’t mean that she couldn’t try to find some pleasure in doing it well.

Utra whirled around to face him and her soldiers. They stood in a horseshoe around the prisoner. Martok sat off to the side, well in view but not near enough to get in the way of anything. His macho grunting and muffled protests annoyed Utra greatly. There was no reason for him to get upset now, after all, he wasn’t the one in immediate danger. He was just here for support, as a sort of witness to the punishment. But perhaps she would have to amend that later and have him take the first prisoner’s place after she was done with him. He thought he was so brave, so strong as a Klingon warrior, but she knew better. She’d seen the toughest man weep at her feet in the face of what she was about to do in a moment from now. Her soldiers were different, they understood what she wanted from them and never complained. She began to walk among her ‘Hadar, looking each one up and down in turn. They never responded, but just stood there waiting for orders. Yes, they were very loyal soldiers.

Logically, Julian assumed that he was to be whipped or beaten. Tied up, he couldn’t defend himself and his scars would serve as a warning to any others who felt like complaining about food rations or cell space. Honestly, he assumed that there was nothing else they could do to him. As usual, he was woefully naive about such matters when it came to the Dominion. There were just a few things that one assumed about Jem’Hadar and what they were and were not capable of...

Utra stopped in front of one of the soldiers. He was the First in command. His build was huge, like all Jem’Hadar, his entire body encased in an armor of scales and bony horns. He stood rigid and at attention, waiting for the next order from his Vorta field supervisor. Utra pointed her finger straight at his chest. “You,” she said, “follow me.” He did as he was told and followed Utra. She walked close to Julian, where he was busy following them with his eyes as best he could.

She looked at Julian, naked in mid-air, the First, waiting for her order, and herself, in the mirror. Julian, the First, herself. Herself, the First, Julian. She smiled an innocent smile with her full, bow-shaped, burgundy cherry lips. Yes, she certainly was proud of her work so far!

As the events played out before him, Julian Bashir tried to hold onto his sanity. His brain was working overtime trying to explain away what was going to happen to his body. He was helpless to the coming onslaught, and his entire being knew it. So he just waited to see what was coming, the shock and horror building up in waves, breaking against his mind.

/Alright, Julian. You are strong, yes, and they still might not kill you. If you can just hang on, all the scars will heal and Sisko will come to rescue you and everything will be fine again, it has to be. This is only temporary, they can’t hurt you that badly, come on, hang on, calm down.../

Utra spoke in a soft, oily voice, calling the Jem‘Hadar by his rank. “First, put down your weapon.”

He obeyed.

“First, take off your uniform.”

/What?! What’s going on?/

The ‘Hadar obeyed without protest, completely oblivious to his own nakedness, just following his orders like he was born to do.

Utra looked over his newly naked body. Julian tried to avoid looking in the monitors, but that was probably for the best. (Ah, Julian was finally getting some sense knocked into him, wasn’t he?)

The Jem’Hadar First was completely covered in rough scales and ridges, (enough to put a Cardassian to shame, I say). Two bone-tipped ridges that fanned out at his shoulders ran symmetrically all the way down his torso and legs. He had no soft spots, no smooth skin, no vulnerabilities. He few scars and damages, but he was only six months old, that was to be expected. His kind never lived very long, they never ate and they never slept. All he needed was that tube of white coursing through his neck to remain full enough to keep him alive. Alas, the ‘Hadar are not a pretty race. But Utra knew that he had all the equipment necessary for the job, so she figured he’d do nicely.

/Oh God, no, this can’t be happening. Somebody help me.../ But no one listened.

“Come follow me.” She motioned with her hand and walked over to where Julian was perched. The First followed her. It was then that Julian saw his body completely. His six-foot-tall bulk and wide shoulders were intimidating enough. But right now Julian was concerned with other parts of his anatomy, an understandably so. The Jem‘Hadar’s cock (our poor Julian was visibly surprised that he had one, quenching his last hope for a reprieve) was limp at the moment, but it was still impressive to the onlooker. It’s shade was of a deep purple, with darker purple and white veins running along it’s length. It was decorated with bumpy scales as well, blending in with his hairless body. Julian tried to ignore the fact that it was already seven inches long and incredibly thick.

/Martok... Sisko... somebody!! Somebody’s coming to help me, I know it. Just wait a few more seconds, Jules, someone’s coming to save you, I know they are... any second now, oh God where are they?/ And no one heard him.

Utra was impressed, well, as impressed as she got. She watched her captive’s face the whole time, noting with pleasure the rising panic and fear she saw there. She blankly smiled to herself again, immensely pleased with what she was about to do for the sake of her Founder gods.

She turned to the First, looking him up and down. She reached out her arm and ran a burgundy polished fingernail from his sternum to his groin. He stood perfectly still, eyes staring straight ahead, his body unresponsive to her touch. She ordered the rest of the unit, “Watch me.” They obeyed. When her hand was low enough, she encircled his penis with it, slowly running her fingers along the shaft. Obviously feeling something now, his eyes took on a startled expression as he tried to remain impassive. “Go ahead,” Utra purred, “it’s alright. Your Vorta is going to take care of you.” She smiled at him, trying to catch his eyes. He was still agitated, not knowing what was going on, but she could feel him begin to relax slightly. “It’s alright, relax, you can do it...” she continued with the encouragement, loving the effect that she was having on him. “I wouldn’t hurt you, would I? Do this for me, I am your Vorta, I love you.” She knew that the Jem’Hadar had very little use for the words she was saying but the perversity of it has quite an effect on her prisoners. She was sure that they would have thrown up if not for the tape blocking their mouths.  
Martok swore blue streaks in Klingon, but no one heard him through the tape over his mouth. He wondered why Julian wasn’t fighting more. Those chains didn’t look that tough, and surely he could think of something better to do than just lie there! He knew that Julian was a good doctor, but being brilliant didn’t help him at all in situations like this. Martok was sure that things would be different if *he* were the one up there and not Bashir. He just hoped that the doctor wasn’t so weak that he didn’t survive... These Dominion servants call themselves warriors... it was a disgrace! Warriors didn’t do what they were about to do, ordered or not. They had no honor, and no souls. *Damn it Doctor! Do something besides just lie there!*

Meanwhile, Utra continued her ministrations as the Jem’Hadar cock started to swell. To her great joy, she had even coaxed out a moan from his tightly closed lips. She started to move her hand more rapidly, coaxing him harder and harder. His eyes were struggling to stay open and his mouth varied between pursed lips and open-mouthed gasps. When Utra stopped for a moment to retrieve something from the floor, his already frightened eyes looked even more terrified. She guessed by this time that is was more for fear of her stopping her touch than for the new sensations he felt throb through his body. The pure power she had over him, over her prisoners, over the entire unit, always gave her a rush of pleasure. When there was nothing else to do, sometimes power was its own reward.

/Where’s Dax? She would know what to do in situations like this, wouldn’t she? Or Major Kira, yes! She’d probably even seen things like this happen before. She’d be able to help me. If they would just walk through that door.../ But no one was listening.

Utra saw the First fight the urge to touch himself as she was busy retrieving the lubricant. It was necessary with Jem’Hadar to use lubricant, otherwise her captives would bleed to death too quickly. She’d learned that the hard way. Their skin was just too rough, and she wanted the game to last long enough to be fair. “Ah ah, no no, did I say you could do that?” she tsked at the First when she turned around and found him stroking his erection. He stopped immediately, but with great effort, she noted. She opened the tube and squirted a copious amount onto her palm. Throwing the lube aside, she reached for the erection again, talking soothingly, teasingly, as with a naughty child. “Here, now isn’t this better? I told you that I would take care of you. You must never touch yourself. It is dirty and sinful against the Founders, isn’t that what I’ve taught you? Only I may touch you, and touch you, and touch you...” she let out a sharp peal of laughter, causing Julian to jump and rattle his chains. She turned to him, “Oh don’t worry, I’ll deal with you in a moment.” Something always came over her when she was in a position of power. It was quite addicting. She had all the power to do whatever she wanted to do, and she didn’t have to make any of the decisions herself. And if anything were to go wrong, her clone would just take her place. It was a wonderful life, indeed, for a Vorta girl.

Utra decided that she was done with the Jem’Hadar, that he was finally hard enough for the purpose at hand. “Now, First, you must obey everything I say and only what I say. It is your purpose.”

He answered her as best he could, in measured statements, considering the condition that he was in. “I understand. I have always obeyed. Obedience means victory, and victory is life.”

Utra rolled her eyes at the phrase she’d heard thousands of times before. “Yes, yes, now do what I say. And everyone, pay close attention. This is an important lesson I am teaching you.” She eyed the ‘Hadar around her, feeling a rush at the absolute trust in their stares.

She moved to the side of the stand where Julian was balancing. Eyeing the height of the stand in comparison to her soldier, she decided that it would do. Smiling again with her deep red lips, she began to give orders like she was created to do.

“First, step up behind the stand...that’s good. Now, here let me help you...” She grabbed his cock at the base of the shaft, directing it towards its goal. “Now move a little closer...that’s good!”

/No! No, someone please, please, please, pleasepleasepleaseplease..../

When Julian felt the head touch his cleft, he frantically began to move as best he could to get out of its way. Utra looked comically disappointed, “Oh, now don’t do that!” She turned to her First, “Put your hands on him, like this...” She delicately picked up his hands at the wrist and placed each on one of Julian’s mounds and pressed.

/Sisko! Miles! MOMMA POPPA PLEASE!!!!/

“Hold him still...that’s good! Now press into him...it’s alright, you can trust me! Just move forward a little bit, slowly, good!” He was about an inch in. Julian was already screaming, but through the gag it came out muffled and desperate. “Oh stop that!” She laughed again, this time sing-songy and light. “It will only get worse if you keep carrying on as you are.” Not like she cared if it got worse. As far as Utra was concerned, all was going extremely well. Good for her!

Martok closed his eyes and turned his head away from the sight. He wished that Julian wouldn’t scream like that, pleading and begging. *He should be swearing and cursing the Dominion and all it’s evil empire stands for, not begging them to stop. He sounded like a child when he did that, not a Federation soldier...*

“Alright, now keep going,” another inch, “all the way in,” another inch, “that’s it!” When he was about halfway, she could tell that he was starting to enjoy this. Utra figured it would be easy once they got excited, she just had to get the ball rolling and then their animal instincts would take over. She let go of him and placed her hand on the small of his back, and pushed. “There we go!” All at once Julian screamed and shut his eyes tight as he felt the First enter him completely. The First gasped and Utra clapped her hands in joy.

Julian numbly wondered what had happened to all his internal organs, which felt displaced after this alien object seemed to fill him up completely. He prayed for the waves of pain spreading from his ass to stop. He couldn’t take this pain!

/It was unbearable, gods, why didn’t someone help me? I’m dying, I swear I’m dying! What are they doing to me? God, what was happening to me! Just make it all stop, just for a moment. Just a moment to get used to the blinding pain, that’s all I ask.../

“Now again. Pull out, backwards, that’s it...” The First hesitantly moved his hips back, far enough to where he was almost out. “Stop! Alright, now forwards again, come on...” He did as he was told. “Keep going.”

Utra watched with glee as the First began to move faster and faster. He began to feel more comfortable with the sensations. She could see his eyes erupt in surprise with every new feeling, every thrust of his hips into Julian. He rocked faster and faster, looking to her for support and encouragement, which Utra gave freely. She goaded him on with a sweet look in her eyes. Meanwhile, he drove into Julian hard enough to hear the slap when their thighs hit.

/Poppa help me, oh God it hurts! It hurts so much! I don’t understand, why doesn’t he stop?/

She turned her attention to the prisoner, totally helpless and bound. Did she remember the lubricant? Yes, she did, but she was sure from the look in his eyes and the way his whole body jerked around that it was painful nonetheless. A thin line of red was running itself down his leg. She saw that it was blood. A pity, because she still had six men to go after the First was through. Oh well, she’d just have to use a dermal regenerator to fix the worst of it, just long enough for him to last until the end. After all, she had to be fair and give everyone a chance to play.

‘Grunt, slap, grunt, slap, gruntslap, gruntslap gruntslap...’ The First drove faster and faster into Julian, making animal sounds with each thrust. He was a creature of instinct bound by the Founders. As a rule, he had no knowledge of what he was doing. As a rule, pleasures of the flesh were not allowed. For the first time the Jem’Hadar were seeing a perfect expression of the rage, battles, and power that ruled their existence. They had no idea of what it was, but the Vorta allowed it, and their instincts craved it, so they obeyed.

Julian felt split in two by this monster, treating him as if he wasn’t even alive, but just a vessel to fuck and throw away. He could see himself on the monitors all around him, he could see the First’s body, try to anticipate the pain before each move, and try to shield his own body from the assault. But it did no good, and the more he tried to fight, the more pain he felt. There was no way to get out of this, no way to win, no way to make the pain stop. It was just going to get worse and worse. Tears were already flowing down his cheeks, a reaction to the pain and the fear. He would have passed out but the pain kept jolting him awake.

/Why won’t someone help me? I can’t stop this, I can’t, I can’t.../

Utra saw the unfamiliar expression of surprise and fear come over the ‘Hadar’s face. She soothed him, “That’s good...You’re almost there...keep going...” and in a few seconds, he was coming into Julian, clawing his ass raw with his fingers and crying out with a shout of victory. Utra laughed another sing-song laugh, and added a final touch of the ironic perversity that she loved so well in times like these, “The Founders would be so proud!” Meanwhile, the First stayed exactly where he was, trying to keep pounding into the captive, waiting for another turn. His movements became more desperate and his face furrowed in a display of confusion and concentration as he started to become soft. Finally, Utra decided to help the poor thing. “Now, now, that’s enough, First. Perhaps you’ll get another chance later. Right now it’s the Second’s turn.” He stopped his frantic movements and stepped away.

The sudden absence of pain felt like a torture in itself. Julian felt no relief when the ‘Hadar left his body, he knew that it was far from over. He looked over at Martok but the Klingon was silent and his sight was directed somewhere else. He followed the Klingon’s gaze to the large monitor in front of them. It was the one showing the angle from behind. He could see his ass and legs in it clearly, red, raw, and bloodied. Large scratch marks stood out in relief, and glistening lines of liquid red still rolled down the backs of this thighs. Julian felt like he was in too much shock to make a self-diagnosis, but he needed help. /Help me, why doesn’t somebody help me, please! Captain, Major, General, Constable, somebody.../

Martok’s face finally went still when he turned his head away from the monitor. His thoughts turned darker as the reality of what they were doing to Julian sunk in. He knew of those bloody Cardassians doing things like this, but he had never seen it first-hand. Finally, the first glimpses of fear were creeping into his thoughts, and Martok was afraid...

Ignoring her prisoners for the moment, Utra gave her First a once-over with her eyes. He was quite the sight. Naked and covered in sweat, his limp cock showing traces of blood, cum, and shit, his face still confused and dazed, his body still trembling with the aftershock, the First turned and rejoined the circle of his men. Satisfied, Utra called to the Second.

“Your turn.”

***

There were many times that Julian cursed his genetically engineered body. Now was one of those times. He withstood the assault and was still conscious. In fact, he was feeling very conscious at the moment. His mind was still working to get him out of this, running in circles over and over again, trying to fight the urge to go numb. He tried his best to ignore what his mind was really telling him to do. If he did that, then he would never get out of here intact. So he pushed that little voice into the back of his brain and tucked it away. He couldn’t let that happen, he had to remain sane...

Meanwhile, as the Second walked over near Julian and began to disrobe per her orders, Utra glanced at her prisoner, still conscious and fighting. He was covered in sweat as well, his ass and legs still bearing traces of blood. She wondered what it would take to push him over the edge. Then she turned around and looked at the Jem‘Hadar Second, ready and waiting for her command. I think she just got her answer.

Utra always had an appreciation for the Seconds. They were just as strong as the Firsts, if not stronger, but they had a rebellious streak to them, or a flaw, which meant that they were not good enough to be the First, so they remained Second. Sometimes it was just a matter of luck, there was no reason for it, they just could not be the First. Their resentment and need to prove themselves better than their leader led to constant aggressiveness and complete obedience for the time being.

This Second especially, Utra noted, would be perfect for the task at hand. He was huge, measuring over six feet tall and as broad as a doorway. She could tell from the few, but deep, scars that he was older than his First, but probably not more than a few months. Nowadays the ‘Hadar rarely lived longer than a year. Wars were deadly. It was a shame too, she noted, because a specimen like this one deserved to live a lot longer. His already half-erect cock was huge. It was almost as thick as her delicate wrist and much longer than the First’s was. She was impressed, and she was sure that Julian would be as well when he saw it. That gave her an idea. She was just full of ideas today.

“Second, come here,” Utra ordered. He joined her near Julian and followed her as she moved to the front, where Julian’s hands were bound. She wanted him to see her beautiful Second from the proper perspective. As soon as she was within sight, Julian looked up and gave her the most defiant gaze he could muster.

/You sadistic Vorta bitch.../

It was pretty deadly, or would have been if he hadn’t caught sight of the Second’s member, just a few feet from his face.

/...oh god.../

He moaned desperately, involuntarily, when he saw it, shocked at the sight.

Utra retrieved her tube of lubricant and began slathering it on the erecting member. She worked it a little with her hand, watching Julian’s face as she did so. He tried to achieve the defiant expression that he had on before but she could see he was failing miserably.

“Second, stand behind the prisoner,” Utra ordered. “Now, I want you to do what you saw your First do. Except I want you to do it better, understand?”

“I will do what you say. I pledge my loyalty...”

Utra waved her hand impatiently, “Alright, alright, just do what you are told.”

The Second moved up closer to Julian and placed his hands over his ass and hips. Julian started to protest and shake his chains but the Jem’Hadar held him fast. This time there was no hesitation. He pressed the head of his cock against Julian’s hole and began to enter. Utra saw him grimace when he felt Julian’s tightness. “Don’t stop!” she yelped, and he continued. A little more, a little more, and then he was inside up to the base.

He started pumping as fast as he could, only caring about following her orders. The pleasure was unexpected, but this wasn’t about his pleasure. He just wanted to please Utra and be the First. He just knew that the harder and faster he went, the more it pleased Utra and the closer he was to victory. She was smiling and cheering him on with her eyes, nodding her head and telling him that he was doing well. He tried even harder.

Julian thought that the First was bad. Julian soon discovered that the Second was worse. As soon as he saw him in front of his eyes his mind started to scream. He couldn’t even imagine... /That wasn’t possible, was it?/ But now it was happening. The pain was indescribable. He felt like he was being fucked up to his brain, like his insides had been emptied out and replaced with a rod of fire, burning him from the inside out. Every stab sent blinding flashes of pain shooting throughout his entire body. With every thrust that little voice in his head grew louder and louder. He couldn’t even hear his own muffled screams over the din in his head. /Stop it, stop stop... stop now, stop now, now, stop, stop.../

The Second’s movements kept getting wilder and wilder. Utra was sure that Julian would have been knocked off the stand if the chains hadn’t been so strong and held him fast. When he couldn’t hold Julian still enough by his hips, the Jem‘Hadar grabbed hold of his shoulder with his right hand, keeping his left hand on Julian’s hip. In the position he was in, Julian couldn’t move at all. He felt the pain increase tenfold as he was held rigid against the rock hard erection.

With every thrust his whole body was forced in several different directions. He felt his head and torso being pulled backwards, as his arms remained in front, held by the shackles. He felt his legs being pulled down to the floor, still attached to the chains behind him. His hips and ass, anchored to the Jem’Hadar, felt lifted up to the ceiling every time he entered inside. His insides felt torn apart in every direction.

Julian felt like he was reaching the breaking point, and that voice in his head calling for escape kept getting louder and louder. But Julian couldn’t, not just yet. (See what pride will do to you? Just like that Klingon, Martok, sitting off to the side. He’s started cursing and yelling in Klingon again, except you can’t understand him of course because of that silly gag over his mouth. He should just remain quiet and controlled and wait for it all to be over. After all, he wasn’t the one getting his brains fucked out was he? Some people just make no sense at all, do they? It’s enough to make you just give up some days...)

The Second’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, Julian could tell he was almost there. A few more, then it would be over. It would all be over soon.

He came with sudden force, letting out a bloodthirsty cry, emptying himself over and over into Julian.

/Just a few more seconds.../

But he was wrong. The Second wasn’t finished, not by a long shot.

He was still inside Julian, still hard as ever. Julian could hear his breathing slow down and his grip slacken, but he still didn’t pull out. Suddenly, he grabbed Julian’s shoulder and hip again, tight enough to cause a whimper. And then he started to rock again, in and out, in and out. After a few minutes, Julian could tell that he had no intention of getting soft anytime soon.

/No, no more, no more.../

Utra saw it too, and was greatly impressed again. “Well, Second, I must say that you are exceeding all of my expectations. You may yet become First.”

Seeing that the Jem’Hadar had no intention of stopping, and realizing the position that he was in, Julian finally decided to give up. Julian remembered from his childhood, escaping when things went badly, when no one would listen to him or the frustration became too much. He would just pretend to be somewhere else, like on a faraway planet, or he would pretend to be something else, something close-by and familiar. In an instant, Julian was gone.

Utra watched her prisoner with interest. Something was different. After the ‘Hadar began his second assault, Julian bowed his head and went limp, like he was resting or thinking about something faraway. Then a few minutes later, he raised his head up again. But he was different. His eyes looked empty and dead. She wondered if he was going into shock. But so soon? Oh well, she’d repair a few of the wounds after her Second was done, if he ever finished, she noted wryly. Right now, he showed no signs of stopping.

She waited a few more minutes, but her patience was wearing thin. Looking around the room at her soldiers, she got another idea. What a day she was having!

“Second,” she ordered, “stop.”

He obeyed immediately, although she could see it took him some effort to do so. “Now leave him,” and he did. Julian just let his shoulders and head fall when the ‘Hadar let go and withdrew. He made no other movements.

“Go to your First.” He walked over to where his superior was standing. Utra looked at her Second, still erect and waiting. Something had to be done about that. “First, kneel down.” The First obeyed her. “Now Second, go stand in front of him, facing him, yes, like that. Take his head in your hands, with both hands, yes.”

“First, open your mouth. And Second...yes! Exactly!” Her second had already done what she wanted without her having to say it. He pushed his soiled and hard cock into the First’s mouth as far as he could. The First didn’t gag, because the Jem‘Hadar have no gag reflex, but any other humanoid would have. She saw him struggle to hold it all in his mouth and throat. “Now thrust in and out, guide his head, yes, that’s it, very good.” Her second was a natural. “Keep going. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

At the sight before him, Martok decided that he’d had enough. Forget the fear, this was just too much. *How dare they call themselves soldiers and do such things! It’s a travesty! I swear, on Valhalla itself, that they will all pay for what they’ve done, for disgracing the name of ‘soldier’ and disgracing my sight with their filth! And they will pay for what they’ve done to Julian, even if he’s weak and cowardly, he doesn’t deserve this...* (Argh, Klingons! Even in their thoughts they’re horribly melodramatic.)

Utra turned around to look at her momentarily neglected prisoner up on the stand. Well, we couldn’t have that. After all, today was a gift, and she had so much to share.

“Third, come here.”

***

She watched as the Third pounded away into Julian. He was taking his time, speeding up and then slowing down, prolonging his pleasure as much as he could. She was glad to see him follow her orders so well. “Now go faster...now stop...now slower...” How nice.

Her First was still taking the Second in his mouth. And the Second was enjoying it immensely. We’ll just let that go on a little while longer, shall we?

The Third was close to coming, going as fast as Utra would allow. “Stop.”

He stood there, completely inside Julian, taking shallow breaths and holding on as best he could. He didn’t want to disappoint Utra and be moved to Fourth, or lower. Every second felt like an eternity. He could feel his heart pounding, his cock throbbing as each second went by. He kept his eyes on Utra the whole time, waiting for her to say go.

She walked around him, enjoying the control while she had it. She would follow every order that the Founders gave to her, if she was allowed to have moments such as these, limitless with power and possibilities.

“Go.”

The Third pulled out and thrust just once, but it was enough to finally send him over the edge. He let out a roar and came, letting loose wave after wave of pent-up tension. She knew he was a goner, watching him jolt and moan with orgasm. In a way, it was rather poetic. She was giving them their first and probably only experience with sex, all for her and the Founders. Faith is a beautiful thing.

When the Third finally calmed down, he was already partially soft. “Leave him and stand over by your First and Second.” Without hesitation he obeyed, turning to stand beside his Second, who was still being pleasured by his First. Trying his best to ignore them, he stood staring straight ahead, at attention, thinking about what he could do better to please Utra like the Second obviously did.

Utra had four men left. She had better hurry if she wanted to be finished by the time Deyos came to meet her for dinner.

“First, stay where you are. The rest of you, in position.” They formed a line, standing at attention, waiting for her command.

Now the fun was really going to start.

***

“All of you, take off your clothes.”

The four clothed Jem‘Hadar disrobed, throwing their simple but heavy garments behind them. Utra examined them with her eyes. They were incredibly built and armored, their skin was rough and bumpy all over, patterned and scarred from former battles. Her aesthetic tastes (being as they were nonexistent) couldn’t tell her if they were pleasant to look at. But they were never created to be looked at, except for with fear and hatred. Now, she was using them for a different purpose, and looking at their newly naked cocks, she could see that they were well equipped for it.

She spoke in a cold and stern voice, but laced with sweetness, as she gave them their orders. “You will stand in line here,” pointing at the boundary between the light and the shade, outside of Julian’s vision. “You,” she continued, pointing to her Fourth, “will come here and begin to do what you saw your Third do before you. You will enter the prisoner from behind and thrust into him, again and again, until you can’t anymore. Any instructions that I give you must be followed. That is the order of things.” She turned to her Fifth, “When he has finished, and I tell you to, you will do the same thing. The rest of you will follow.”

Utra grabbed her Fourth’s cock, testing it’s hardness. They had all become hard in anticipation, but she did not allow them to pleasure themselves. By the time they walked up the platform, they were aggressive and barely in control, but they continued to follow her orders nonetheless.

“Begin.”

The Fourth swiftly made his way to Julian and came up behind him. In one fluid movement he grabbed his ass with both hands and plunged in as far as he could go. Julian screamed for the first time in a while as the dry and rock hard cock entered him. It was music to Utra’s ears. Smiling with her deep red lips she walked over and knelt in front of Julian’s face. He watched her with his eyes, curious and frightened, and strangely subdued. With every thrust from behind his entire body was jerked forward and then back again, pulling on his legs and then his arms. She grabbed his chin in her fingers, holding his head up. She ripped off the gag, exposing his swollen lips. She wanted to hear him scream again, louder, hoping that his throat wasn’t too raw yet. But Utra figured that it wouldn’t matter anyway. The pain would tear one out of him.

Rising and standing by her Fourth, Utra saw that he was already coming. Too late then. “Leave Fourth. You’re finished.” He opened his eyes and took a step backwards, leaving Julian and spilling drops of his cum onto the floor. “Now stand at the end of the line. It’s the Fifth’s turn.”

She was glad she waited. The Fifth was bigger than her Fourth in every respect. He would make the prisoner scream.

The Fifth stood behind Julian and grabbed his shoulders with both hands, pulling back so Julian’s ass rested at his crotch. He let go with his left hand so he could guide his cock inside. He had to push hard to get completely in, but he was able to stretch Julian enough to accommodate him. Then holding onto his shoulders again, he began to thrust hard, hard enough to make Julian gasp. But Utra wanted him to scream. For some reason, he was refusing her. She would wait a little bit longer and make him suffer before she gave up. There were a million things she could try to make someone scream.

Just as she was about to use one of her ideas, she saw her Fifth jerk his entire body in orgasm. Now she was frustrated. “Sixth’s turn!” she almost yelled. By now, Utra had come upon yet another marvelous idea.

“Sixth, I want you to do something different. Just do what I say.” He nodded. “Do what you saw your Fifth do.” He obeyed and entered Julian, grabbing him by the waist with both hands. Julian still did not scream. “Good, now stop.”

“Leave him.” The ‘Hadar obeyed of course. “Now I want you to take your left hand,” she picked up his left hand and moved it to Julian’s hole, where his cock just was, “and put it inside him now.” Seeing the ‘Hadar think for a moment (sadly, their brains were not their best asset), she tried to explain better. “Start with your fingers, just stretch him until you are inside, to the wrist. And then I’ll let you continue.”

Julian still wasn’t listening. He blocked out all sound from around him, there was nothing but the distant pain that he could barely feel and the tingling of his numb limbs.

The Sixth took his first two fingers and pushed them at Julian’s cleft, and then shoved them inside.

In the back of his mind, through the haze, Julian felt a touch of pain. And then the pain pushed through, enveloping his mind in a bright flash of pain.

Julian jolted back to the present with a scream. In a moment, everything came crashing down on him again. His fantasies wouldn’t save him now.

The Sixth shoved in two more fingers.

Julian screamed again.

“Finish it!” Utra chanted.

With one last, achingly long push the Sixth forced his arm in past the wrist. Julian screamed out again and again, until the flashes of pain subsided a little. He gritted his teeth hard, breathing labored breaths. They remained in that position for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Utra was satisfied. “Take out your hand now.” Julian let out a cry at the sudden absence, but soon the Sixth’s cock was inside him. At Utra’s command he began to fuck him, impatient after having to wait so long.

Julian felt raw inside. The pain returned all at once, consuming him. He worked to push it back down, to where the pain was far away and his senses were numbed. That place, he had to find that place again... (Poor thing just doesn’t know when to quit, does he?)

The Sixth finally came, shaking himself and Julian with the force of his orgasm.

***

“Seventh, come here!”

He joined her where she was standing.

“Stand in front of him...now take hold of his head.”

He grabbed Julian by the hair behind his ears, palms on his jawbone.

“Remember what you saw your Second do to your First?”

She saw from his reaction that he remembered. She smiled.

“Open his mouth.” Julian’s jaw, weakened from the pain, opened easily for the Jem‘Hadar.

“Make him take you in his mouth...all the way in...” Julian started to gag.

“That’s alright, don’t stop.”

Julian couldn’t move. Now, he was being fucked from the front and the back, tied up and helpless to the incessant pounding and thrusting, stretching him open wider and wider.

The Seventh grew excited quickly, reaching his peak faster than the Third, who had decided that it was time for another turn. Pretty soon they were both coming into Julian at the same time, shaking with release. Satisfied for the moment, they pulled out, leaving Julian limp and used up. He gasped for air, spitting mouthfuls of white cum on the floor, dry-heaving and coughing again and again. He didn’t have much time to recover as Utra called for the Fourth and Fifth to take the same positions in front of and behind Julian. With a sharp cry from his victim, the Fourth grabbed his ears roughly and pushed his way into Julian’s throat. The Fifth slammed into him from behind. They barely even tried to work out a rhythm, fighting for as much of Julian as they could get, working him hard and fast.

Utra had special plans for her First again...and her Second.

“Second?” At the sound of his rank, he looked over at his Vorta and let go of a fistful of the First’s hair. The First, in turn, took this as a cue to finally stop sucking the Second’s cock.

“First, you may go and take your place back in the line again. Second, I have a special job for you. Come here and stand by me...Good.”

The ‘Hadar Fourth and Fifth had finished and gone back into the line. The Jem’Hadar stood at attention, some already with new erections, waiting for their third chance at Julian. But the First had to have his chance first.

“First, it’s your turn again.”

Without hesitation, he moved up behind Julian and thrust inside. Julian screamed. Even now, he was still pumping as hard as he could, showing no signs of stopping or slowing. Each thrust became more violent as he felt himself getting closer and closer to release. But Utra knew that he had no chance of coming anytime soon. She placed a ring at the base of his cock before she started her game, knowing that it would take him a long, painful time before he came. So she waited, enjoying the show.

After a few minutes she was bored again. “Second? Come closer.” She was licking her lips and bouncing up and down in anticipation. “Kneel down.” She joined him on the floor, reclining back on her elbows. She bent her knees and opened her legs, lifting her skirt to reveal her naked sex.

The Second looked confused, and stayed there staring in fascination, waiting for his next command. “Second, if you do what I tell you, you will be First.”

He gave a sharp nod of his head.

“Remember what the First did to you? How he used his mouth and took you inside? I want you to use your mouth on me, right there. Move your tongue around, and follow my instructions. Now begin.”

The Second leaned on his forearms and knees and bent down his head to reach Utra with his mouth. She grabbed the sides of his head with her free hands and lay down on her back. He opened his mouth slightly and touched his lips to hers. Hesitating for a moment, he met her with his tongue, slowly flicking it back and forth, in and out, exploring her. This was completely different from what he did with the prisoner. That was fast, strong, and exciting. And what he did with the First, that was pleasurable as well. But this act was different. The smells, the taste, the feelings were all different. He felt confused, frightened, overwhelmed and weak. But Utra was his supervisor, his Vorta, and he had to obey her. He’d done things today that he never knew existed. He was used to battle and death and killing, but he had never known how much the Founders kept hidden from him. He was glad that they were there to protect him. The Second did not have a curious mind. What he did not know, frightened him, and he’d rather be kept in the dark. (We can all learn a lesson from him, can’t we? Good, I knew you were still listening.)

Utra grabbed his head and motioned with it up and down, showing him what to do. He responded by sticking his tongue out farther, lapping at her more insistently. She began to moan, just slightly, but continuously. Her back arched up, her body responding to the sensations she was receiving from her Second, without understanding what any of it meant. She opened her eyes and looked up and behind her. The First was fucking Julian just a few feet away.

Her eyes met the prisoner’s and they held each other’s gaze. The slave made free and the free enslaved. His eyes were forced open from the shock and the pain, wide and dark and scared. They looked lost and far-away, like an animal’s or a child’s. She didn’t recognize the expression. The Dominion had no use for innocence or curiosity or freedom. She knew how to obey and how to control the Jem’Hadar and what to say to get what she wanted. It had been so long since she needed anything else. The Founders kept her safe, they were all she needed to know.

Julian held on as long as he could. He didn’t know how much more he had to take before it was over. The Jem’Hadar was slamming into him over and over and over again. Each thrust felt like a millennium, each fuck was an eternity. His nerves were frayed and tired, his body felt ached and numbed. He was bruised, bloody, spent raw. The Vorta wasn’t making it any easier. Her eyes looked joyful and expectant, bright violet and clear as glass. From his position he could see the other Jem‘Hadar in between her thighs. He watched as she pushed his head closer to her, impatient and greedy. Her body started to writhe and she moaned louder, her chest falling and rising with each breath she took. Immediately, she came. Her head lifted and slammed to the floor as waves of pleasure traveled through her entire body again and again. Her eyes never closed. The Second, startled by her reaction, lifted his head up. Without hesitation, Utra pulled his mouth back to her sex, “Don’t stop!”

By now, all of the Jem’Hadar left standing alone had begun to stroke themselves. They could no longer hold back, their erections were getting too hard and painful with no sign of release coming anytime soon. Even though Utra had ordered against it, she was preoccupied at the time and wasn’t paying attention to them. She just kept her eyes on the First and the prisoner.

Martok had his eyes closed now (perhaps I should say ‘his eye’ but that’s another story...). Julian looked over at him to try to escape Utra’s gaze, but he was still and his head was turned away. He couldn’t look at the monitors surrounding him, broadcasting his image all over the prison camp, or the mirror in front of him, reflecting back his pale face and beaten body. He shut his eyes to it all, and tried to block out the sounds of pleasure taunting him from all sides. He screamed endlessly in frustration, trying to block out the sound.

Julian thought he was imagining it at first but soon he realized that the ’Hadar was becoming more frantic and excited. He was close to coming. Soon it would be over. Utra thought she saw something like gratefulness in Julian’s eyes when the First began to scream louder. She knew he was close to finishing. According to the computer, he had been going at it for over and hour and a half. Her Second had been pleasuring her for almost as long. In the few moments of clarity between orgasms, Utra tried to decide what she wanted her men to do next. It was hard to do, considering what a fast learner her Second was.

The First was so close, but he wasn’t quite getting there. He was losing control as he became more desperate, completely ignoring Julian’s screams as his skin was being clawed raw and his body was getting beaten. He could feel a tightening in his groin, growing bigger and bigger, it was starting...

Utra called out with another orgasm, her moaning and laughing mixing with Julian’s screams.

The door opened.

Deyos appeared in the holoroom with his twelve Jem‘Hadar soldiers. They began to take out Utra’s men, and in seconds they were down, preoccupied and taken by surprise. Martok’s good eye snapped open as he avidly watched the violence, a violence that he could understand and was craving by this point. Julian just shut his eyes tight, awaiting his death blow.

They burned a hole in the First’s torso with a rifle right as he was coming. He fell over, his huge body bent over Julian’s back as he finally spurted his hot cum into him repeatedly.

The Second was cut in two by another Jem‘Hadar’s weapon. Deyos took it upon himself to slit Utra’s throat wide open, her blood spreading across the floor in a deep red tide.

He sighed. Some people were just too strange, Deyos thought. And what do we do with strange people who get too many ideas? We kill them. Deyos wanted to have the prison camp for himself, and besides, Utra kept getting all these new ideas. The Founders wouldn’t like that at all. Maybe her clone would be a better slave than she turned out to be. Slaves should never be masters, but as Vorta, they had to find a balance between the two. (I pity them almost, because that is a very hard thing to do).

The living Jem’Hadar cleaned away the dead ones, returned the angered, but now cheering, Martok back to his room, and took Julian back to isolation for a few more days. (There I will leave him to tell you the rest of this tale... later. After all, it is Julian’s to deal with now, not yours or mine, and we can all be grateful for that at least).

Deyos watched as the prisoner was carried out of the room. He had seen others like his kind survive worse. Not like any of it mattered. He was here to keep order for the Dominion, no more and no less.

For those were his orders and, like us all, he lived to serve.


End file.
